Bebop (Character Interactions)
Allies The Foot Clan '- * [[Rocksteady|'Ivan Steranko / Rocksteady]]' '- Zeck was employed by Steranko after Zeck shot his right eye out in an earlier encounter. To make up for his mistake, he volenteers to steal Shredder's helmet and helps Steranko hunt Karai so they could use her as a bargaining chip for Shredder in exchange for a way out of the city. * [[Shredder|'Shredder']]' '- Zeck was sent to rob Shredder of his legendary helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, but the task was thwarted by the Turtles. Shredder was furious upon finding out that Zeck was employed by Steranko, and proceeds to have the thief punished for stealing the Kabuto and hunting Karai without consent by employing him and Steranko into his service. * [[Rahzar|'Rahzar']]' '- When Zeck makes his escape, he glued Rahzar down, so Rahzar probably dislikes him for making him a fool in front of Shredder for failing to stop Zeck. * [[Fishface|'Fishface']]' '- Zeck fights Fishface at the docks during the deal with Shredder. Afterwards, Fishface pushes him into a mutagen vat filled with warthog DNA, causing Zeck's mutation. * Stockman-Fly '- Zeck made a fool of Stockman-Fly by throwing a flash bang at him and sending him crashing into a billboard, so Stockman-Fly probably dislikes him for it, despite fixing his cloaking technology. * [[Tiger Claw|'Tiger Claw]]' '- Bebop barely fears Tiger Claw, even when he and Rocksteady are being educated in pain by him for letting Leo and Mikey sabotage the mutagen. Enemies The Turtles '- * [[Leonardo|'Leonardo]]' '- When Zeck meets Leo for the first time, he attempts to defeat him and get the bag where Shredder's helmet was in. * [[Donatello|'Donatello']]' '- Bebop started teasing Donnie like he teased April, making him Donnie's new archenemy. * [[Raphael|'Raphael']]' '- Zeck was annoyed of Raph when the turtle makes fun of his high-tech suit. * [[Michelangelo|'Michelangelo']]' '- Bebop is often annoyed of Mikey when the turtle gives him a silly name which he hates. [[April O'Neil|'April O'Neil']]' '-''' Bebop sometimes acts much like a gentlemen to April when he intends to trip her instead of hurting her. Although when she got on his nerves he was about ready to attack her with his energy Mohawk, considering him April's possible archenemy despite trying to incapicitate Donnie and Casey. [[Casey Jones|'''Casey Jones]]' '- While being invisible in the funhouse, Bebop was defeated by Casey when Donnie threw a smokebomb. In Darkest Plight, he fought Casey and Raph with Rocksteady, who are trying to rescue Splinter. [[Master Splinter|'Splinter']]' '- In The Fourfold Trap, Bebop takes on Splinter but is unstoppable for him. [[Karai|'Karai']]' '- Zeck hunted Karai with Steranko so they could use he as a bargaining chip in exchange for Shredder giving them a way out of the Kraang-conquered city. [[Muckman|'Muckman']] - After learning of Muckman on TV, Bebop employed him into his and Rocksteady's service to find the Reagent-X for the mind control serum, but the plan was foiled when Muckman betrayed them to the Turtles. Category:Relationships Category:Love